


Unbreakable Heartbeats

by etherealistiks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, alpha!jaemin, omega!renjun, renmin, side chensung!, side lumark!, side nohyuck!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealistiks/pseuds/etherealistiks
Summary: Renjun likes Jaemin. Jaemin likes Renjun. They fit so well together just as how the stars perfectly brightens the night sky or how their hearts beat flawlessly in sync.Renjun is for Jaemin. Jaemin is for Renjun. They're simply made for each other.They just haven't realized it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #71 of @Allrenzine!

Huang Renjun quietly walked across the school hallway with lots of eyes not so subtly watching his every step. It wasn't anything out of his usual norm, afterall the quiet and shy boy had always been one of the school's most sought after Omegas. Much more since he's a male, the rarest of their kind.

Nearby, Lee Jeno, his Alpha bestfriend growls at anyone who dares step any nearer than the desired distance. His eyes constantly on guard for predators. Renjun opened his backpack and taking out a sandwich before taking a bite, not wasting his time to entertain anyone, having learned from experience that it's better to ignore the prying eyes than trying to engage even the most innocent of conversations with them. He tried to do so before, even with his timid nature and that had ended up to not so great circumstances.

It was the reason why Jeno's been overprotective to the point he was mistaken to be courting the Omega. All had been cleared when the Alpha had actually announced to the entire school his intentions to court Donghyuck, another sought after Omega.

“You do realize that just a sandwich isn't enough for you, right?” Jeno reprimanded with a frown. Renjun may be older than him but the Alpha can't help but look after the other and make sure he's being cared for not because Renjun's an omega but because there's just something in the older that speaks of innocence and gentleness and he wouldn't want that being stripped off of him. His best friend is delicate, his emotions even more fragile.

So really, if any Beta or Alpha would want to court the Omega, they would have to undergo against him first.

Unless, you happen to be a certain Na Jaemin then you get a free expressway pass. Problem is, the Alpha so far haven't made a move. And how Renjun had been so painfully oblivious to the Alpha's affections on him, Jeno can't really tell. It's either the older had been reading things wrong or he's so into his own feelings for Jaemin that he can't see them being reciprocated back

“You know I can't cook” The Omega responded as they both walked towards his class. The Omega does have a point. Born from a family of influential aristocrats from China, he is an Omega born with certain privileges others his kind doesn't usually get. Unlike others, he was given the sheltered and luxurious life, everything he wants and asked for given to him without a whim.

All his life, Huang Renjun had lived the pampered life to the point where everything had gotten too much of the same usual that one day he woke up seeing how his life had turned bland. Everything is a bore.

That's when he decided out of the blue to try living in his own. He wanted to be independent. Be on his own and try to not rely too much on people. That was the reason why he's currently in Korea actually, in an apartment all on his own after he had managed to convince his parents.

[Jeno and his older brother Doyoung actually lives at the apartment next door and was tasked by Renjun's family to watch over him but let's not talk about technicalities]

[Jeno might have also forgotten to tell him about the guards roaming around, checking on his safety. But again, technicalities]

And so far, he found the kind of freedom he never would've thought will make him feel alive. It's not that he wasn't thankful with his life, it's more like finding more about himself.

“I know Doyoung hyung is looking for interested students to enroll at his and Taeyong hyung's cooking classes. I mean you do have to pay a certain fee but I don't think that'll be much of a problem since he'll take you in without charge nevermind that you can actually afford everything”

“I don't have the luxury of time for that”

“You can start learning now, you know, cause you might end up cooking for Jaemin”

“My schedule is suddenly free. Tell me, when do I start?”

Jeno can only snort in amusement with the reply.

-//-

It's time for lab a.k.a the one class Jaemin isn't good at but loves the most since he get to sit with Renjun.

“Morning, Renjun!” The Omega dropped his math workbook, clearly startled. He clutched his chest and sighed, beside him, Jaemin let out a soft chuckle. Renjun tried his best not to blush, realizing who it was .

“Ah, good morning Jaemin” the Alpha took his seat beside the other.

“What are you doing?”

“Frying my brain cells with the pythagorean theorem” Renjun spoke with a pout, Jaemin knew how much the other despises anything that has to do with math.

“I can help you, if you want? You know, a tutoring session”

“Really!?”

“I wouldn't be volunteering if I mind it”

The way Renjun's eyes shined in gratitude is enough reason for Jaemin to look forward to it. Even if it meant having to quit one or two of his clubs.

Goodbye pet owners club. He doesn't even have a pet anyway.

-//-

Renjun ended up giving Jaemin a lunch box he tried to create himself after he scored high on his last math test. Sure, it wasn't perfect with the shrimps being overcooked, the vegetable bland and the slices meat could've taken a few minutes more and with much less salt but Jaemin didn't mind. He ate all of them in one go.

-//-

“Jisung, just look at him, he's so beautiful! So ethereal! He's taking my breath away, like how am I still breathing? I can't live like this anymore”

“Then perish” The younger spoke in nonchalance, he's getting tired of his hyung's daily Huang Renjun ramblings. Jisung supports the older's massive crush on the Omega but he can only hear as much rantings in a day and Jaemin being the lovesick fool that he is does it by the hours. And more if he manages to squeeze some time doing so and being so Renjun biased, he usually does.

The thing is, Jaemin has had all the opportunity to ask Renjun out. What with his charming skills and general confidence when it comes to approaching people

“Okay. Wow, I didn't raise you to be this unsupportive” Jaemin acted dead straight offended causing Jisung to roll his eyes at the older's actions.

“You didn't raise me though”

Jaemin ignored the younger “I still remember the days when I used to give you your baby formula”

“Handing me your milk cartons does not count when you do it in exchange of juice boxes. Besides you're lactose intolerant and stop calling it baby formula that was one time!”

“I still can't believe you actually forgot the word milk”

“Shut up, hyung. We black out on words sometimes. It happens! I just forgot the word”

“You ordered coffee and asked for extra baby formula, Jisung” Jaemin teased the other “That doesn't just happen because you forgot a word”

“...Fine. Maybe it's because I found the guy behind the counter cute”

Jaemin gasped. "My dear son is finally interested in someone”

“I'm not your son”

“Yes you are, stop being in denial, but like have you made a move with your cute guy?”

Jisung smirked “I do in fact already have his number because unlike you, I work fast”

“Damn. You don't have to call me out like that”

“Wouldn't have happened if you're not too much of a coward”

“Hey! Stop attacking me!”

“I will if you stop being a chicken and actually do something instead of approaching him with the guise of being friendly”

“Hey, I am friendly!”

“But you're like in love with him, it's two different reasons” Jisung sighed “Renjun hyung’s one of the most sought after Omega in school, if you don't step up your game you're going to end up losing”

Ouch. That striked close to home.

-//-

“How's it going with Jaemin?”

“Hello, Renjun! Good morning, Renjun! It's been awhile, Renjun. How are your neighbors, Renjun?”

Donghyuck scoffed, taking a seat beside the other Omega. “I'm only interested about the Jaemin stuff. So any progress?”

A blank stare. A silence.

Donghyuck raised his hand in surrender. “Okay, wow I did not come here to be this unentertained”

“It's just that he's actions lately are making me confused” Renjun admitted sighing with a huff.

“Tell me more”

“He's been more attentive? More touchy? And I don't know if he's flirting with me for real or just having fun with his flirtatious nature like he does with everyone else. I don't know I'm just confused” Renjun explained “It's like he's been giving me signals but they're all mixed and I'm afraid that I'll only make things worse if I ended up reading things wrongly”

“I don't know what to say, Jeno's never been that complicated when it comes to showing me how he feels but you should probably talk to him, sort things out with just the two of you together”

“Yeah, it's probably for the best”

“Sorry, I can't really be of much help”

“You listened. That's more than enough”

-//-

And there he is, one certain Na Jaemin hiding behind one of the bookshelves watching Huang Renjun immerse himself with a book.

The Omega turned the page and his nose did a little scrunch, eyes concentrated on the book he's reading. Oh god, how is Huang Renjun so adorable with everything that he does?

“You know at this rate, he'll turn into a puddle of goo with the amount of staring you've been giving him”

“Shut up, and go alphabetize books or something, Lee”

Mark scoffed but left anyways but stopped by where Renjun was seated and gave him a hug, looking straight at Jaemin just to spite the other Alpha. He added more fuel by ruffling the younger's hair and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

He doesn't hate Jaemin. He doesn't like Renjun either beyond it being platonic. He just like to have a bit of fun and to perhaps have Jaemin take his claim cause he's been moving way too slow. Mark's just giving him the motivation to step up his game.

After all, he's been rooting for him too.

Jaemin scowled from behind the shelf where he hid. Fuck you, Mark Lee!

Also, Renjun's hair looks really fluffy to the touch.

-//-

“Why can't people just bank their emotional excess baggage? I don't want mine right now” Renjun all but whined at Jeno who is most likely getting tired of his best friend's dilemma. They were supposed to be on a study night to prepare for exams happening in three days but here is Renjun yet again with his boy problems.

“You can just talk to him, you know tell him how you feel” Jeno didn't even bother looking up from his textbook. They've have had this kind of conversation more times than he could count on his fingertips.

“And what do I even say?” Renjun bumped his head on the table in a slow repeating motion. “Hi, Jaemin, it may come as a total shock to you but I think I like you more than just a friend?”

“Yes, now go tell him exactly that but with more emotion. Enthusiasm is the key. Achieve your own Nirvana. Now let me study in peace” The Alpha went back on his book, picking up from where he previously was “Donghyuck said he'll let me take him on a date if I pass all my exams so please for my lovelife”

“I can't believe your lovelife is moving much more forward than mine” The omega pouted but soon smiled nonetheless happy for his childhood best friend

“You know, if you make a move and talk your feelings out to Jaemin then we can go on double dates”

“That's actually really ideal. Except, there's two problems with it”

“What?”

“One, I can't help but be shy and awkward and two, he won't ever agree to date plain me”

“I never taught you to disregard yourself in any manner, Huang. Stop looking down on yourself”

“But it's true. It's just me and since when are you my mother?”

Jeno sighed, ignoring Renjun's question  and focuses on the matter at hand “And that you is more than enough. You're a wonderful person, Renjun. You may be shy but if I can name one person who would readily jump in someone's defense, it would be you. You have a big heart and a warm personality and if those traits aren't enough to make Jaemin love you, then there's something else in there, something else that only he can see and if he doesn't right now he would eventually.

"I take it back, you're not my mother. You're my life coach slash motivational speaker. Thank you, Jeno"

"Anytime"

-//-

“Morning, Renjun!” Jaemin took his usual sit besides the omega who smiled timidly before shyly handing him a small box.

“What's this?” The Alpha asked, inwardly patting himself for not squealing over the fact that the boy he crushes on just handed him with what looks like a gift. Sure he made him lunch before but that was as a thank you for the tutoring sessions, this time Jaemin can't recall anything that he'd done for the other.

“Sugar glazed donuts. I recently took a few cooking classes including baking” Renjun spoke shyly whilst playing with the hem of his shirt. Both Jeno and Hyuck said his donuts tastes great but it wasn't their approval that he was aiming for.

“Oh my god, this tastes so good!” Jaemin exclaimed in between his bites. Renjun laughed both in relief and the way the Alpha eats so clumsily.

“Easy, Jaemin. You might choke” Renjun was suddenly filled with worry when the younger doesn't seem to want to slow down.

Jaemin blinked before reaching out for the water bottle Renjun was handing him.

“That was so satisfying!”

Renjun can only smile at him fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had been going fine for weeks. Jaemin found himself getting to know Renjun more in ways he didn't know yet before. The little quirks and mannerisms, the tiny gestures the Omega sometimes unconsciously shows. Even little bits of the other's life that the Alpha had the privilege of knowing, coming straight from Renjun himself.

The same goes for the Omega. Hle got to know the younger more.The Alpha willingly showing the other things about his life that he wouldn't just tell anyone else. His secrets. His insecurities. That he isn't as picture perfect as people poster him to be.

The constant presence of one another to each other's life became a solid proof on how closer the two of them had become. Them somehow ending up hanging outside the school and beyond the boundaries of their tutoring lessons.

They shared memories. They tell each other secrets. Slowly, in a special corner, both started the chapters of a story where they both took the lead role.

If only the other knew how much they want to tell about that part too. Of how each other's presence became so significant to one another, their life before seemed boring by comparison.

And they wouldn't want it any other way.

 

-//-

 

“Renjunnie! Let's walk home together!”

“Nana, we live on opposite directions”

“Your point?” Jaemin shrugged as he waited for the older.

“Are you going to walk me home?” Renjun chuckled in an attempt to try and stop his blush from escaping. Him knowing what the younger's agenda actually is. 

The Alpha nodded before slightly pouting “Wait, please don't tell me you're actually opposed to it?”

What!? Of course, Renjun wouldn't be opposed to it. Jaemin can accompany him home whenever he wants up until he doesn't have to take him to his house anymore because vy that time they'll be sharing their own.

“Says who?” Renjun smiled at the now beaming Alpha. 

“Let's go?” Jaemin reached out for Renjun's hand before letting it go abruptly. Eyes looking apologetic towards the Omega.

“Sorry!” Renjun simply reached back and with a soft smile, successfully intertwining Jaemin's hand with his own.

 

-//-

 

“I don't know if they're that oblivious with each other's feelings or they're dumb as fuck not to know how whipped they are. Are you sure we can't interfere and make them see sense on their feelings for each other?”

“Babe, let them take things their own pace” Jeno handed the binoculars back at Donghyuck. It's a bit puzzling how Renmin can't seem to notice the little commotion going on around them when the people passing by around Jeno and Donghyuck had been giving them the weirdest of looks.

Guess they're far too into one another's presence that the world around them seem nonexistent. 

“Even if it gets hair pulling kind of frustrating?”

“Yes, babe. Sorry”

“Damn!”

 

-//-

 

“Nana!” 

Jaemin smiled at the approaching omega, eyes looking fondly as Renjun slightly skipped to get to where the Alpha is. “You look happy”

“I am!” Renjun waved the piece of paper he was holding excitedly “I got my results for the math test and guess what!?”

“What?” Jaemin asked though he already had a hunch on it as Renjun's beaming smile is already a major giveaway.

“I passed! Even better, I got one of the highest scores ever!”

“Ah! I knew you can do it, congratulations Junnie!”

“I couldn't have done it without you, you know that right?”

“ It's all on you. I just helped a little” The Alpha waved him off making Renjun pout at him a little.

“But you helped me a lot. I feel like I should be doing something to thank you” The Alpha looked, seemingly in deep thoughts before a mischievous smile left his lips

“You can always give me a kiss, you know” Jaemin smirked at his words causing Renjun to blush deep red

“A-a w-what!?” Jaemin laughed fondly at the shyness the Omega is currently displaying, him wanting to playfully pinch Renjun's cheeks in the process. How can someone look so adorable every time?

“I’m just joking, relax Junnie” The Omega pouted at the younger before he began staring at Jaemin, as if he is contemplating on something. The Alpha stared back, all curious but also undeniably self conscious. Just what is going on with the Omega's thoughts?

Renjun's gaze then went towards the classroom clock hanging on the wall, he smiled. Perfect. His gaze went back to Jaemin who raised a brow in question.

He leaned closer towards the Alpha. Jaemin now sporting deep red due to their sudden close proximity. Renjun cleared his throat.

And before Jaemin realizes, next thing he felt was Renjun's plump and slightly wet lips planting a lingering kiss on his left cheek then pulling away in a slight pop as the bell signalled the start of classes.

Jaemin remained standing, as if he had been glued on his spot before Hendry got him out of his shock by poking none too gently, Jaemin standing in the way to his assigned seat.

 

-//-

 

“Have you ever been in love?”

The waiter blinked in confusion. Pretty sure there was nothing sort of that name in any of their set menus. Wait, is it that one EXO meme but in verbal form?

“Oh my god! I'm so sorry about him!” Mark slightly panicked as he subtly kicked Jaemin from under the table, who was still on a daze after Renjun's cheek kiss a few hours ago. The tall and cute waiter simply shrugged it off.

“It's fine but is your boyfriend okay?”

“He’s my what now!?” Mark questioned, slightly horrified at the assumption. There's nothing wrong with the younger Alpha, just that they don't see each other being in a romantic relationship together.

“Wait, isn't he your boyfriend?” The waiter bowed in apology but Mark just waved the sudden awkwardness off. 

“It's fine. Jaemin here is my best friend. I'm Mark by the way. Sorry about him by the way” The waiter smiled, reaching a hand out for a shake.

“Lucas. So if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is going on with your friend?”

“He got a kiss from the boy he's been pinning on for years now and it's just on the cheeks. I can't imagine how he'll end up acting when it's more than that” Mark sighed at a currently lovesick fool named Na Jaemin who seemed to still be in a daze. “What do you think, should I revoke the friendship card while I still can?”

“Isn’t it too late for that?” Mark just shrugged his shoulders.

Lucas seemed to think about it before a slyness reached his eyes. “You know if you do that, you won't be able to gather enough data and embarrass him during your best friend speech at his wedding”

Mark blinked before his lips curved up. “You might be up to something”

“Well, I do try sometimes” Lucas grinned “But, anyway are you ready to order yet?”

“We'll both have the set C but with additional coffee on one and an order for set A but minus the side dish” Jaemin suddenly spoke causing both Mark and Lucas to suddenly whip their attention to him.

“Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?” Mark questioned in disbelief.

Jaemin smirked “I have a radar for when someone is planning something on me” He then turned towards Lucas “And oh, my friend here would also like to order a side dish of you. Preferably for a takeout”

“Oh my god! Jaemin!” Mark blushed in embarrassment but Lucas simply laughed it off, hands busy scrawling something on his notepad before tearing the page off and handing it to a slightly dumbfounded Mark.

“I don't usually do this but message me when you have the time, I'd actually want to get to know you better” Lucas’ smiled directly at Mark who got shy and avoided his gaze. The waiter just chuckled at the action. “I'll be back with your orders”

Mark glared at Jaemin once the waiter was out of sight. “I hate you!”

“Serves you right for planning something for my future wedding with Renjun” Jaemin playfully stuck his tongue out “And don't act as if you aren't actually interested on the guy. I know you, Mark. You act all confident with someone if you want to get to know them but you're actually deep panicking on  the inside”

“...I hate that you're right” 

 

-//-

 

“You kissed Jaemin!?”

“How did you even know?” Renjun questioned before waving it off “Wait don't answer that, I already know”

The culprit obviously being Jeno.

“So you did kiss him”

“Yes on the cheeks. It's not that big of a deal” Renjun tried to shrug things of as if it was something of a norm.

“Not that big of a deal!?” Donghyuck squeaked “Do you not have an idea on how big of a step this is for Renmin nation?”

“The what now?”

“You and Jaemin. Renmin. Your ship name! We've talked about it before” Donghyuck flailed both hands in disbelief as the other Omega mainly looked at him even more confused than before “For someone who is so deeply into Na Jaemin, I can't believe you actually don't know about Renmin. Or Jaemren if you prefer that term but still the disappointment-

-wait, we actually have a ship name? Since when?”

“Oh my god! Settle down, sweetheart, let me educate your ass!”

“How can you say terms of endearment but also curse at someone in the same sentence?”

“It's part of the Lee Donghyuck Charm!” The other Omega flaunted “But talking about my glory is for another time. Now we Renmin discussions. What do you want to know?”

“Uhm. Why do we have a ship name and why are people so so invested. It's not like Jaemin actually like me back”

“Oh my god. This is harder than I thought- Wait I'll have to cancel my date with Jeno for this important matter. Stay put. I'll be back”

 

-//-

 

“So how does it taste?”

“It needs a bit more salt. Should be fine after that” Jeno watched as Renjun does as he was told “Why are you so adamant in cooking anyway?”

“Nothing. Can't I practice in peace without a secret agenda?”

Jeno rolled his eyes “It's for Jaemin, isn't it?”

“Maybe?” Renjun dragged the word out before eventually sighing “Fine. He's coming before lunch tomorrow so we can study together for the upcoming test”

“You know, normally I should be jealous because we used to study together but since this is Renmin content we're talking about, I can let it slide”

“Oh right. Sorry, I forgot to actually tell you about the plan. I can cancel if you want?”

“Cancel? Are you kidding me? I like being fed with interactions between you two, this study session is a whole meal. Please tell me if you two end up making out in your couch”

Renjun blushed at the last statement. “There will be no making out happening!”

“You're saying that now but bet you in a moments time you'd be sucking faces with Jaemin”

“...I mean, I wouldn't actually be opposed to that”

 

-//-

 

“How about this?”

“It's okay. Now, can I go?”

“But, Sungie! I need your help! I can't just settle with an okay”

“Hyung, you're having a study session with Renjun hyung, in your house not a date somewhere fancy. Shouldn't you actually focus on trying to tidy your mess of a place instead?”

“Oh my god! I forgot to clean the house! Sungie will help his hyung, right?”

“Actually, you're on your own”

“Park Jisung! I beg you please!”

“But my guy's shift will start in an hour. I need to be there so I can energize myself with his presence”

“If you help me, I'll try finding his name for you!”

“His name is Chenle. It's on his nametag. Try your luck next time, hyung” Jisung smirked, attempting to get out of Jaemin and Mark's place before a broom was shoved far too close for his liking.

Jaemin looked at him pleadingly, lips trembling until his barrier crumbled out of annoyance.

“Fine. Just know you owe me for this”

 

-//-

 

Mark stopped by Donghyuck who was casually leaning against the wall.

“You got the deal?” The Omega asked the Alpha out, eyes glinting with excitement. Mark looked both ways, making sure no one was eavesdropping into their conversation.

“I got it all here. But first, how much would you be willing to pay?”

“Let me see it first” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the older who clicked his tongue out but does as the younger told and unzipped his hoodie. Taking out something from it's inner pocket. He waved it slightly in front of Donghyuck with a smirk.

“Oh my god! Is that Renmin cuddling together on a couch!?”

“Study session at Jaemin's house. It just so happened that I decided to go there unannounced and witnessed everything with my two eyes. Now, how much are you paying for it?”

“You could've taken a clearer photo, you know”

“Hey! It's not that bad”

“It's not. I'm just saying it could've been better”

Mark is the one to roll his eyes this time. “You know I remember Seulgi saying she's willing to triple the prize for the next Renmin item. Maybe I should just sell it to her? I've only got a copy you know? It's very rare. Real exclusive”

“Fine. I'll take it!’ The Omega made a grabbing motion but Mark was quick enough to move the photo out of the way.

“Pay me first”

Donghyuck, a bit grumpy pointed at a paper bag Mark haven't even realized being there.

“It's half price at the grocery store” Mark reached out to peek at whatever's inside.

It was a whole ass watermelon.

 

-//-

 

“Mark, are you still awake?”

“Now I am. Again. It's almost three in the morning what in tarnation are you disturbing me for?”

“One. That's such an old phrase-

-shut up. Let me just go back to sleep will you”

“But, hyung! I need to talk about how cute Renjun is during our recent study session!”

“I know. I took a photo of you cuddling and sold it to Donghyuck. The brat paid me with a whole watermelon. It's on the fridge. Don't eat them, they're mine”

The younger Alpha snorted. “Wow, stingy”

“Whatever. Can I now sleep?”

“No! You need to hear my Renjun ramblings first”

“Can't it wait till tomorrow?”

“Can't you just bother Jisung?”

“No. My son needs sleep so he could grow!”

“He's already taller than any of us!” Mark groaned. Jaemin chose to ignore him of course. “So anyways-

Mark could only try to cover his ears with his pillows. He should've taken the chance to room with that senior Johnny Seo when the opportunity was given.

 

-//-

 

“Have you seen how he practically clings around Jaemin?” Renjun stopped on his tracks, Jeno following him soon after. His best friend looking at him with concern.

Is someone talking about him? It could be anyone else right?

“I know! He's such a leech. I hate him!”

“Why is Jaemin oppa being nice with that no good Renjun anyway? He's no good for our oppa like seriously no good!!” Another girl whined

“I believe he's just using our oppa!”

“Our poor oppa!”

“I bet Jaemin oppa is just being charitable to that ugly Omega! There's no way our oppa would like someone like him!”

“He's like seriously using his shyness to cling into oppa! The nervous system of his!”

“Don't mind them, Renjun” Jeno gently grabbed his friend, taking him away from the scene. Renjun wordlessly let himself be pulled away, eyes showing emotions.

None of them being a good one.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in your thoughts if you want to i guess.


End file.
